The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for reproducing art on heat transfers that are applied to clothing and other items. More particularly, the present invention relates to heat transfers and transfer compositions for creating improved puff images.
Conventional transfer technologies typically use one of three processes to create a transfer image for a heat transfer. The first process is the spot color or block color process, in which each actual color in the artwork is printed. This process generally is not cost-effective due to the number of ink colors required and has a number of disadvantages. Resolution is low, only a limited number of colors are available, and there is a limited ability to achieve gradations in color. Also, half-tones cannot be used, but rather only solid blocks of color. Consequently, this process is generally suitable only for simple designs.
The second process is the clear carrier or Trans-Art process. The clear carrier process uses a clear carrier layer and translucent inks. The inks used with the clear carrier process are the four-color or CMYK ink pallets. Colored inks are applied to the carrier layer in the following order: 1. red, 2. black, 3. blue, and 4. yellow. A white highlight layer is then applied.
The third conventional process creates opaque transfers using half-tones. However, the resulting opaque transfers have low resolution, low color values, and poor color reproduction.
Additionally, recent direct printing technologies include use of unlimited color pallets. Software is available for use by direct printers that allows printing of high-resolution, full-color, photographic images. The software scans in an image, selects ink colors from a library, and prepares color separations that show which portions of a screen will have a particular color applied to them and which will not.
Direct printers generally apply a solid white base layer first, then up to eight translucent colors, generally in the following order: red, blue, purple, gold, green, turquoise, gray, brown, white (highlight), and black. Commercial software is available to assist direct printers in obtaining color separations and color densities from scanned-in artwork.
Direct printing technology is not suitable for printing transfers. Transfers are printed in reverse color order so that the correct image appears on the substrate to which the transfer is applied. Transfers also must be printed so the desired arrangement of colors appears at the ink split rather than the upper surface of the transfer sheet.
In addition to the above shortcomings, conventional puff heat transfers have further drawbacks. In a conventional puff heat transfer, color is not loaded into the puff material. Instead, a plastisol ink color is first applied to the transfer sheet. Thereafter, a clear or neutral puff material is applied on top of the plastisol ink color. Consequently, the color is influenced by the clear or neutral puff material when the image is transferred to a piece of clothing or any other item. This can result in a dull and unappealing image.
Conventional puff heat transfers also fail to provide a desired feel. These puff heat transfers commonly use paper that is not adequately treated as the transfer sheet. Consequently, when the transfer sheet is removed, it also tears away some of the puff material. This leads to a puff image that feels somewhat rough.
In light of the above shortcomings, one aspect of the present invention contemplates a new and improved method for making heat transfers with opaque inks which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes at least some of the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results. Furthermore, the present invention provides puff transfer compositions having improved characteristics including, but not limited to, washing characteristics and printing characteristics.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a new and improved method for reproducing fine art on heat transfers that are applied to clothing and other items is provided which creates high quality transfers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of making a heat transfer from an image for application to a T-shirt or other piece of cloth is disclosed. The method includes the steps of scanning the image to create a computer image represented by a computer readable image file; separating the computer image into a plurality of colors using a computer to create a separated image; creating a plurality of plates from the separated image; each of the plurality of plates corresponding to one of the plurality of colors; printing each of the plurality of plates on film to create a plurality of color separation films; the color separation films having printed matter corresponding to one of the plurality of colors; treating a plurality of mesh screens with a photoemulsion; placing the plurality of color separation films on the plurality of mesh screens; applying light to the mesh screens, a portion of the photoemulsion hardening in the light and a second portion of the photoemulsion covered by the printed matter on the color separation films remaining soft; washing the plurality of mesh screens to remove the second portion of the photoemulsion; and applying ink to a piece of transfer paper through the plurality of mesh screens.
One advantage of the present invention is that bright, opaque transfers are created that may be applied to dark color shirts. Another advantage of the present invention is that the images created on the heat transfers look nearly identical to the original artwork. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a wide range of colors may be achieved using a reasonable (cost-effective) number of ink color layers.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a transfer composition that loads the color into the puff material. In this embodiment, the transfer composition comprises a puff base material and at least one pigment concentrate. The puff base material is included in an amount of at least about 85% by weight. On the other hand, the pigment concentrate is in a total amount of about 15% by weight or less. Consequently, this feature of the present improves the color quality of images that can be applied by puff heat transfers.
Another embodiment of the puff transfer composition of the present invention is also loaded with the color. This exemplary transfer composition comprises a transfer base material, at least one pigment concentrate, and a puff base material. The transfer base material may be included in amount of at least about 25% by weight, and the puff base material may be included in an amount of at least about 35% by weight. On the other hand, the pigment concentrate may be in a total amount of about 40% by weight or less. The transfer base material and the pigment concentrate may be mixed together and then loaded into the puff base material to form the transfer composition. Exemplary embodiments of this transfer composition offer significantly improved printing and washing characteristics while still being effective for making high color quality puff transfers.
The present invention includes still another embodiment of the puff transfer composition that is loaded with the color. This exemplary transfer composition also comprises a transfer base material, at least one pigment concentrate, and a puff base material. The transfer base material may be included in amount of at least about 25% by weight, and the puff base material may be included in an amount of at least about 65% by weight. On the other hand, the pigment concentrate may be in a total amount of about 10% by weight or less. The transfer base material and the pigment concentrate may be mixed together and then loaded into the puff base material to form the transfer composition. Exemplary embodiments of this transfer composition offer significantly improved printing and washing characteristics while still being effective for making high color quality puff transfers.
The present invention is not limited to the exemplary embodiments of the puff transfer composition that are noted above. The present invention includes all other variations of the puff transfer composition that include effective amounts of transfer base material, at least one pigment concentrate, and puff base material. As used herein, a puff transfer composition includes effective amounts of the ingredients if it is suitable for making heat transfers.
The present invention also includes a puff transfer. In this aspect of the present invention, the transfer comprises an ink image on a substrate sheet. The sheet of substrate is treated with QUILLON(trademark) (a stearato-chromic chloride complex release coating), and the ink image is made of a transfer composition, e.g., a puff transfer composition of the present invention or any other similar, suitable, or conventional puff or non-puff composition. By using a substrate sheet that is treated with QUILLON(trademark), the inventors have surprisingly discovered that a puff transfer has an improved, velvet-like feel when the transfer sheet is removed. This beneficial effect is due to the improved release of the pigment concentrate by the QUILLON(trademark)-treated paper.
The present invention also includes a method of making a puff image on an article. The method comprises the steps of making a transfer composition, e.g., a puff transfer composition of the present invention or any other similar, suitable, or conventional puff transfer composition. The transfer composition is deposited on a substrate to form a transfer which is then positioned on an article. Heat and pressure are applied to the substrate to transfer the transfer composition onto the article, and the transfer composition is adapted to puff. This embodiment of the present invention can further include any of the optional or preferred embodiments of the present invention.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.